Dreams of the Past
by Gabrielle607
Summary: This is what REALLY happened to Paula, Alliah and Gaby in Unwanted Romance.


**For those who read "Unwanted Romance", thank you for reading it and I'm sorry for splitting this up cuz if I post it in the story you'll be confused so... please forgive me. Anyways. These are the final age set of the three girls and I just repeated some scenes from Unwanted Romance so, enjoy!**

* * *

Paula and Alliah were running through the forests, doing their best to get out of this hell hole. They have been stuck there for three days and they can't take it anymore.

"Liah can we take a break? It's gettting dark and I am really, really tired of running." Paula panted. Cold, beads of sweat fell on her brows and she wiped it for the hundreth time.

"Okay. Fine." She said looking around. "How long have we been running?"

"What? You don't know?" Paula sighed and dropped on the forest floor. "We've been running for the wholeday and you didn't even know?!"

"Look I'm just trying to save ourselves and-" Alliah stopped when she heard trickling water. Paula cried by the sound.

"No! Not that stream again." Alliah, now feeling hopeless, dropped herself on the forest floor.

"We've seen the sames tream for the 12th time already!" Alliah was ashamed with her leadership."Face it Liah, you can't lead. We're lost in this wretched place."

"Look let's just think bout this tomorrow. We better rest." She went closer to Paula but Paula went away and curled up near a tree trunk. _I miss_ _Marc_. She thought before drowsiness crept over her.

_Paula's dream_

_It was a beautiful day for a picnic up on the hill and Marc took the chance. He knocked on an apartment door and he saw Gaby opened it._

_"Marc! What brings you here?"_

_"Is your sis here?"_

_"Which one?" She asked playfuly._

_"C'mon Gaby."_

_"Just kidding." She laughed."I'll call her. Come in." She left the door open for him as he went in. Later on, Paula went out and hugged Marc. He hugged back too._

_"So what brings you here?"_

_"I was wondering if you're busy today."_

_"No. No I'm not." She said with a smile._

_"Well... Great! If you want you can, go to a picnic with me." Paula blushed._

_"Well... Of course! I'll go get my purse." Later on, they went to a hill where it was not that hot or too cold and sat under and apple tree. Paula rested her head on Marc's shoulder and he held her hands. They gazed at each other and Marc can see that Paula wanted to tell something._

_"Paula, is something wrong?" He asked. Paula smiled and chuckled._

_"So you noticed."_

_"What is it."_

_"I'm sorry I haven't told you yet."_

_"Told me what?" Paula stood up and crossed her arms._

_"Marc, I have to leave."_

_"What?" Marc asked as he stood up._

_"I have to move to another school I might be gone for a while."_

_"I'm coming with you."_

_"Marc, you can't just leave like that. You have other responsibilities to do"_

_"But I **will **be with you."_

_"Marc," she sighed and faced him."You don't understand. Can you stand your parents to get mad at you for life?" Marc furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. Paula cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "Marc, I love you. But you also have your life." Marc was trying to look away wit Paula ws insisting. "Marc, just stay, for me." Then she slowly leaned forward to him until their lips met. It was soft and gentle. Nothing too strong. Marc's faced relaxed and slithered his hand on her waist and another behind her head. Their kiss broke when Marc was about to say something._

_"Okay. I'll stay." Paula smiled and hugged Marc._

_End of dream_

* * *

_Alliah's dream_

_Alliah went out of the auditorium after practicing her on going school play__. She walked towards her house since it was not that far. Then she heard her cellphone rang and then a couple passed by and they were happily chatting. Then, something came to her senses. The man's voice was familliar. She tried remembering but she can't._

_"I think that you should be the lead girl, love." The man said. Alliah then realized who's voice it is and watched suspiciously.  
_

_"Well, there is a slight chance that Alliah can be kicked out." The girl smiled at the man and he smiled back._

_"Love?" Alliah asked. She starled the couple and they turned around. The man looked shocked at what he saw._

_"Shi- Alliah?"_

_"Love?"_

_"Alliah, let's settle this later. You don't want to make a scene."_

_"No, Anthony! Let's settle this right now!"_

_"Fine!" He said. He went closer to here and they were 5 feet away. "You want to settle this! Then we will." Alliah was waiting for an explanation. "You mean nothing to me." Anthony looked at Alliah's eyes and he saw pain and anger._

_"What?" No one ever said something that painful and deep in Alliah's life._

_"There! I said it! You don't mean anything to me anymore. I grew tired of you and I'm sick of you and I thought, why not another woman?" Anthony didn't realize it until he felt it. A painful slap from Alliah's hand was the last thing he felt from her before she walked right out of his life._

_End of Dream_

* * *

Alliah shot up and saw that she was bac in the forest. _It was just a nightmare_, she thought. She looked around and saw Paula sitting near the tree trunk.

"Thinking about Anthony?"

"Yes. What makes you get up so early?"

"Had a dream."

"About Marc?"

"Yes. I just wish he was with me." She said sadly.

"Come on. I don't want to talk about boys." She said as she stood up."It makes me sick."

Meanwhile...

Gaby was in awe when she enered the castle.

"Tell me I'm not in a drem." she said and she felt a sudden pain on her right arm. She looked to the right and saw that Edmund had pinched her. "What did you do that for?!"

"You wanted to know." Soon, they went to a part. Where in there were split corridors.

"Ed, why don't you show Gaby her room and Lucy and I can show Legolas his." Susan said.

"I think I'll pass." Lucy said."I feel tired after that journey." then Lucy left. Edmund held out a hand and Gaby took it and they left. Susan gave him a surprised look. Ed never did that to me. He wouldn't even help me up. She thought. She left with Legolas and went to his room. She and Legolas took quick glances at each other but they were silence. don't even think about it. She thought. She came up to a door and she opened it.

"If you need anything just call a servant."

"Thank you Susan. For your kindness." Susan smiled and left. That night, Gaby kept on having the same nightmare.

* * *

_Gaby's dream_

_She was sitting on her desk in the classroom, brainstorming for a new story. She then heard a knock on her door. She looked at the door and Chris was standing in front of the door.  
_

_"Chris!" She said smiling. "What made you come here?" She asked as she stood up.  
_

_"I have to tell you something. Something I should've said before." He said as he went near her.  
_

_"Okay?"_

_"No I'm not cheating on you!" Gaby sighed as a sign of relief. "Do you remember the day that I told you... things about my family?"  
_

_"Yeah. You said you have a family full of lawyers or something."  
_

_"Well my dad said that I should follow family tradition and I should go to Harvard. I agree with that but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I can't leave You alone here." Gaby smiled._

_"You should go to Harvard. I don't want to be the cause of your family's ruined tradition."_

_"But we might not see each other. "_

_"I can visit you during the holidays."_

_"But you don't have time you never have any. And your parents might find out."_

_"It's not a problem. I'll find some time."_

_"Gaby-"_

_"Just go already!" Now Chris thought of it the wrong way. He thought that she was getting rid of him. She did not realize that she missed a few important words._

_"Fine!" He walked towards the door but stopped when he reached it. "But don't blame me if you get replaced in my life!" He slammed the door leaving the confused and hurt Gaby alone. She tried running after him but it was too late. He was gone. She did nothing but fall on her knees and cry._

* * *

Gaby woke up and saw that it was midnght. She can see nothing but the moonlight. She hugged her knees and cried because of the fanct that she was once again, alone.


End file.
